A telephone company typically processes telephone call records periodically, e.g., once a month to generate respective telephone bills. What this means is that the telephone subscriber (in most instances) typically has to wait a month before being advised of the telephone calls that are being charged to the subscriber.
From time-to-time a subscriber may find after reviewing his/her telephone "bill" that a number of calls listed on the bill are improper and is most likely due to another person having access to calling information (e.g., a calling card number) associated with the subscriber. That is, the other person is using such information to fraudulently charge calls to the subscriber.
Currently, a telephone subscriber may subscribe to a service which allows the subscriber to review a call record within a number of hours, e.g., 5, after the associated call has been completed. While this service allows a subscriber to detect sooner the placing of such fraudulent calls, it nevertheless provides a window (5 hours) in which fraudulent calls can occur.